Deceived
Deceived is the 7th episode of season 8 and the 180th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Aelita, Sissi and Yumi who go out of the shopping centre when finishing the new film released and it's quite dark, Yumi says good night and goes home by another direction, Aelita and Sissi return to Kadic not to be punished by Jim strolling by the street that almost there weren't people to these hours of the night but she proposes to happen the night in the Hermitage and Sissi accepts. They continue walking, Sissi puts her the headset to listen her iPod, suddenly a man with a pin of the White Pawn kidnaps Aelita dragging her by the alley. Sissi turns checking that Aelita isn't in her side, but she scares when seeing that Aelita goes back to be to her side all the time asking not to do again this for scaring her, Aelita excuses for having her scared and they continue going to the Hermitage but she gazes to Aelita with a face not seeming be very concerned of everything. When arriving to the Hermitage, Aelita limits to say good night to Sissi going to his room and Sissi sleeps in the sofa since she has a lot of dream and because tomorrow is Saturday and there isn't school, sleeping gradually and peacefully. Aelita goes to her room and sleeps in her bed when seeing the doll of Mister Pück and throws it by the window as if she didn't have interest by the doll, and closes the window. To the following morning, is Saturday. Jeremy is working in the supercomputer connected with his laptop and does proofs to cross the shield of the sector 5 repeatedly each three hours and still doesn't succeed, although without Aelita because she's the only one who can work with him and he calls her with his smartphone but she already has arrived and Jeremy asks Aelita to help him to continue with the new program. But Aelita doesn't seem to be very interested and says him that she's tired and she asks to leave the supercomputer in another moment, Jeremy contradicts her that it isn't the moment to rest but she convinces it and finishes kissing him in his lips to Jeremy without words, at the end he's convinced and they go out of the old sauna to do something together in a romantic appointment. At Ishiyama's house, Ulrich is invited by Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama to have breakfast together at the side of Yumi and Hiroki silently, when Yumi receives a message of Sissi who is outside of the house and wants to speak about Aelita. Yumi raises asking permission for one moment and goes outside of the house. She speaks with Sissi asking if something was distinct from last night. Yumi answers her that everything was always of the usual and she says her that Aelita comported seldom from yesterday and she explains that when when she arrived to the Hermitage she limited to say good night when happening the night and she found the doll Mister Pück thrown outside of the garden teaching it to Yumi, she thinks that it doesn't be suitable of Aelita that she has a lot of affection and went a gift of Anthea. She saves it and will speak with Aelita later. She says goodbye and goes back to Kadic; Yumi returns again to the kitchen gathering again together. Ulrich asks who was this visit and that it was Sissi asking that it was very concerned of Aelita that she's something rare from last night when they went to the cinema and teachs him her doll that had thrown by the window, and now she's saving it until she give it back to her. While in some part of the street, Odd is strolling with his dog Kiwi with his belt barking when happening in a shop to buy sweet and also something for the boys when she finds Aelita and Jeremy by chance. Jeremy approaches to Odd on the odd behaviour of Aelita and neither doesn't have neither idea of this, Kiwi barks him directly to Aelita, she does "scare" Kiwi scaring and puts behind Odd, it's clear that they cannot trust with Aelita. Jeremy whispers to Odd that he have to go to the old sauna and check if there is some attack of X.A.N.A. or the Checkmate. He goes but forgets Kiwi and Jeremy occupies of the dog in his place. Kiwi looks Jeremy barking. Odd sends a message to Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi that go to the old sauna to get together immediately and that will explain it afterwards. They receive his message and finish of take breakfast, Yumi kisses Takeo, Akiko and also Hiroki in their head saying see you later and Ulrich also. Once all gathered (Sissi, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi) in the old sauna. Yumi is working in the supercomputer checking if there is some attack but at all and everything follows the same of always save that something has detected in the ice sector and can be important. Ulrich will go to Lyoko and Yumi virtualizes him, already she knows to handle perfectly the supercomputer, and he's virtualized in the ice sector. Ulrich asks Yumi where is that "unusual" presence detected and comes from of the southeast, he goes running since it's very near arriving almost to the edge of the precipice and he surprises that there is a guardian almost of far. He checks it jumping almost of the height and approaches slowly to the guardian, thinks that can be Aelita but when touching the hand to the guardian is not Aelita, but it's X.A.N.A.! They thought that it had been destroyed by the Baron but it's clear that he can't take it out from here and somebody controls it deducing that it's really Checkmate who is abusing the power of X.A.N.A. by another thing. Yumi detects something another activity and there is a polymorphic clone but controlled by the Checkmate and shows the photo that is Aelita. It's clear that it was another part of the plan of the Checkmate and the true Aelita is kidnapped and they don't know where she is now. Yumi contacts Jeremy by the novelty, explains that X.A.N.A. is alive and are controlled by the Checkmate forcing to create the polymorphic clone to occupy the true Aelita in her place without that anybody can raise suspicions and explains his unusual behaviour to trick the Lyoko-Warriors and they don't know why they have Aelita. Ulrich can't do at all to take out to X.A.N.A. of the guardian. Yumi executes the program with another backup since the another was destroyed. The program executes it when detecting the tower activated unseen and Aelita disappears, destroying in pieces in front of the public exposing their secret especially to Jeremy and Kiwi finishes barking several times. Jeremy sends a message silently that she must do the return to the past and she does it covering all France again. In the living room of the Hermitage, they're talking that is clear that X.A.N.A. is alive and is abusing of his power controlling it but without knowing as it survived when it was "expelled" by the Baron but X.A.N.A. isn't a threat, the threat is Checkmate directly. The first is to find to Aelita and rescue her. While in some part of a dark place, the true Aelita awake but in front of a cage as if it was a prison listening the steps of somebody and appears a 50 years old man with a pin of the Black King that it is the chief of the organisation Checkmate presenting him in person and says that finally they know, she's the daughter of the "deceased" Franz Hopper and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode180.jpg|The polymorphic clone of Aelita convinces Jeremy. es:Engañados fr:Trompés Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes